


En bucle

by Samantha_Myarrow



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Lime, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Quillthor, Starthor, ThunderLord
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Myarrow/pseuds/Samantha_Myarrow
Summary: ONESHOT (Peter Quill & Thor)Si tienes hambre de lo que vesLo tomarás eventualmentePuedes tener todo lo que quierasPero mejor si lo tomas de mí...*****(Reto propuesto por Sthefynice)





	En bucle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sthefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/gifts).



> Para aquellos que me sigan en Facebook, sabrán que esto terminaría pasando más temprano que tarde. Mis quejas de no encontrar ningún fanfic sobre esta parejita trajeron consigo un reto en pos de combatir esta dura injusticia (?)
> 
> El reto consistía en lo siguiente: "Te reto a que escribas un oneshot Thor/Quill basado en la canción Welcome to the jungle. Género, extensión y trama... todo como lo prefieras pero que esté basado en la canción o que se la incluya en la historia de manera natural".
> 
> No tengo idea de si lo conseguí al 100% pero esto es lo que salió xD
> 
> Los dejo con la historia...

"Yo, yo quiero escucharte gritar  
Bienvenido a la jungla  
Se pone peor cada día  
Aprende a vivir como un animal  
En la jungla donde jugamos  
Si tienes hambre de lo que ves  
Lo tomarás eventualmente  
Puedes tener todo lo que quieras  
Pero mejor si lo tomas de mí"

_Guns N' Roses, Welcome to the jungle (1987)_

 

**_*-*-*-*-*_ **

 

Los desesperados besos y caricias propiciados por aquel hombre delimitaban un camino hacia la gloria sin posibilidad alguna de que cuando terminara consigo, pudiera retornar con su alma impoluta. Era intoxicante a la vez que adictivo haciéndole sentir como si el mundo a su alrededor fuera completamente etéreo y efímero, casi inexistente.

Probablemente después tendría que darle la razón a sus compañeros por todos y cada uno de sus dichos referidos a ese idiota que casualmente ahora besaba (recién notaba que hasta incluso sus halagos habían quedado cortos ante la magnífica realidad). Oh, las agridulces ironías de su vida una vez más haciendo acto presencia en la cotidianidad de su día a día...

Pasar de una fervorosa discusión debido a un pedido por parte del Dios del Trueno a que bajara el volumen de su música para luego terminar en esa situación actual era la cosa más inverosímil que hasta el momento le había tocado vivir a lo largo de toda su existencia (y vaya que poseía infinidad de experiencias de por más bizarras para hacer una saga literaria).

Probablemente haya sido el alcohol de Knowhere que aún poseía en su sangre desde anoche el que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, probablemente fue el enérgico rock que sonaba a través del reproductor del Milano a todo volumen el que hacía que estuviera repleto de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, sin embargo, no podía parar.

O más bien no quería hacerlo.

Los versos _**"Aprende a vivir como un animal en la jungla donde jugamos; si tienes hambre de lo que ves lo tomarás eventualmente"** _ parecían estarse burlando de él. Guiado por un instinto primitivo y salvaje, correspondía completamente a la situación como si su mera subsistencia se alimentara de aquello.

El sentir un gran cuerpo sobre el suyo oprimiéndolo sobre su propia cama con manos más que dispuestas a brindarles deliciosas caricias sobre su arrugada vestimenta (aún cubriendo su cuerpo) y labios dichosos por besar, morder y chupar cualquier pequeño fragmento que lograse tener a su alcance, lo hacían sentirse mucho más excitado de lo que le hubiera gustado poder admitir. No era conocido en sus anteriores conquistas galácticas precisamente por ocupar un rol pasivo bajo las sábanas no obstante, en esta ocasión, parecía ser que hubiera perdido todo vínculo que funcionaba como puente entre su cuerpo y su mente.

Su única actividad consistía en dejarse hacer mientras rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello de su contrario y, ocasionalmente, tiraba de los cortos mechones de cabello de su nuca para demostrar su disfrute. Prácticamente se había convertido en una masa temblorosa de jadeos y gemidos... Sí, ¿así o más patético?

Oh, no. Eso debía cambiar YA mismo.

Sacando fuerza de voluntad y mucha pero mucha predisposición para detener aquella perfecta atención propiciada por el asgardiano, logró empujarlo en medio de un descuido de su parte, ponerlo de espaldas contra el colchón y sentarse encima suyo con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Sonrió al ver que el gesto del dios nórdico pasó de la excitación a uno de completa sorpresa ni bien realizó tal cambio de posiciones. Punto para Quill.

—No luzcas así... Sabías que esto iba a pasar... —le susurró divertido al oído para luego morder suavemente su lóbulo. Ni siquiera en esos momentos iba a dejar que este le ganara. Claramente, el hecho de que ahora estuvieran en una situación que por lejos superaba cualquier límite establecido para dos personas en aparente y constante enfrentamiento hacía que todo se volviese raro pero bueno... sólo era un detalle mínimo y sin importancia.

—¿Acaso ves que me esté quejando? —su expresión se vio rápidamente restituida por una de diversión con cierto deje de picardía.

Llevando una mano hasta su nuca, volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos en un desaforado beso. Aprovechando que ahora el asombrado era el Guardián, fue Thor quien gobernó el mismo introduciendo la lengua en el interior de su boca. Jugueteó con esta, saboreó cada espacio que poseía a su alcance y hasta se dio el lujo de darle una ligera mordida a su labio inferior antes de separarse. Le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para después apreciar a detalle su rostro.

Quill no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa a modo de respuesta ante aquella inesperada reacción de su parte.

Tenía que romper el absurdo y cursi ambiente, por todos los cielos. De manera imprevista, se tomó la dificultosa tarea de tratar de quitarle lo que se supone que tenía como ropa.

Lo seguro era que jamás había odiado tanto esa vestimenta/ _"armadura de castidad"_ tanto como en aquel preciso instante. ¿Cómo le hacían los asgardianos para bañarse o follar con esas cosas encima suyo?

—¿Necesitas ayuda con...?

—Yo puedo solo. Gracias.

Le dio un leve golpe a una de sus manos al ver lo que se disponía hacer. A veces su necedad no conocía límites.

Perdió varios minutos en un patético y fallido intento por desvestirlo en el que finalmente decidió darse por vencido cuando fue consciente de lo que su estupidez lo había llevado a hacer. Retiró las manos y las dejó caer a ambos lados de su cuerpo en señal de rendición para dejar escapar un suspiro impulsado por el hastío.

—Ok, tú ganas... —fue todo lo que alcanzó a murmurar evitando su mirada y a la espera de alguna burla por parte del increíble y bien portado Dios del Trueno.

No obstante, el empujón que recibió como respuesta fue algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

Una vez, habiéndolo corrido a un costado y sentándose en la cama, pudo apreciar la agilidad y rapidez con la que pudo librarse de la parte de arriba de su vestimenta dejando al descubierto su trabajado y formado torso. Si Peter debiera sincerarse con alguien, de seguro debería incluir el hecho que jamás se imaginó que verlo de esa forma pudiera causar algún tipo de efecto positivo en él y su " _amiguito del sur_ ", más considerando que esta sería su primera vez con un hombre,... dios o lo que sea que fuese este idiota musculado.

Cada centímetro de su cuerpo era para que se le hiciese una obra de arte propia. Efectivamente hasta incluso el título de Dios le quedaba poca cosa y hasta podría ser considerado una blasfemia. Él era más...

Sin siquiera notarlo, se dedicó a acariciar con sus dedos aquellos fornidos brazos y pectorales con suma delicadeza. Tal y como lo había imaginado, su piel era tan suave al tacto que incluso daba pena rozarla siquiera.

En el instante exacto en el que se dio cuenta del ridículo que estaba haciendo, comprendió cuán degenerado se había estado viendo al hacer eso.

Buscando alguna forma rápida de alejar la atención en él, retomó su lugar sentado sobre el regazo del asgardiano. Aprovechó que su sonrisa se vio circunstancialmente borrada para besar sus labios, apenas con un roce. Clavó su mirada en la suya, tentándole, atrapándolo...

Sí... ahora sí. Este era su terreno.

Recorrió con sus manos un camino iniciado en sus hombros, continuando en su cuello hasta finalmente llegar a sus mejillas. Sintió como sus brazos volvían a encerrarlo por la cintura aproximando sus cuerpos, arrimándose y disfrutando de la reacción que uno causaba en el otro.

La atmósfera que los envolvía era de otro nivel y muy difícil de explicar con palabras.

Ahora era completamente diferente al descontrol inicial.

Ahora había algo más en el aire que los impulsaba en cada acción que realizaban.

Ahora verdaderamente deseabas que hiciera lo que quisiera contigo. Estarías bien, estarías completo.

Quizás fuese demasiado pronto para afirmarlo pero... te sentías en casa.

 

_***-*-*-*-*** _

 

—Oye, tengo una duda. Esa canción ¿nunca se acaba? —preguntó el Dios con la vista perdida en el techo, con sus brazos extendidos. Lo que le bastaba a ello para declararlo de manera oficial como el momento más extraño de galaxia en su totalidad.

Si algo nuevo le faltaba para que toda aquella hermosa atmósfera que ambos habían creado minutos atrás, eso definitivamente era que se viera interrumpida por un cierre de chaqueta atascado a la altura del cuello y sin oportunidad de que esto fuera a cambiar. Al menos no una en la que la conservara entera.

—Es que... ¡Maldita seas!... está en bucle... —contestó el Guardián distraído mientras seguía su pelea por abrir el condenado cierre.

O cedería por las buenas o...

—¿En bucle? ¿Y eso qué significa? —continuó en su mundo el como si no formara parte de aquella rara escena salida de un sketch.

—Con un... ¿Qué?

—¿Que qué significa que esté _"en bucle"_? —al repetir la pregunta y, esta vez, prestando la atención que esta se merecía, Quill quedó en blanco deteniendo así su ardua tarea.

¿En verdad pensaba en acostarse con este tipo? ¿¡En serio!?

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza para alejar aquella voz de su consciencia que le reclamaba ser escuchada, tan oportuna como siempre. Sí, definitivamente no era el mejor prospecto en sujetos con los quienes echarse un polvo pero ya no era tiempo para discutir aquello.

—Yo... ¡yo no lo sé! ¡Cállate y mejor ayúdame con esta mierda! —gritó en medio de un renaciente ataque de nervios.

El nombrado suspiró, probablemente harto de la situación, sin embargo hizo caso a las órdenes del oriundo de Missouri sentándose en su lugar para así proceder a pelear con aquel estúpido cierre más que dispuesto a dar pelea con lo que hiciera falta.

Y así estuvieron... por más de un cuarto de hora.

Hubo maldiciones por parte de ambos junto con varios dichos del estilo _'de ese modo lo atoras más'_ o _'ni siquiera se te ocurra romperlo'_ o _'déjalo, lo haces fatal'_ pero ni aún así hubo chance alguna. La bragueta ni siquiera cedió un poco y dándose por vencidos ante el desconsuelo de no lograr un comedido, en teoría, tan sencillo optaron por tirarse en la cama.

Genial.

Esto definitivamente no estaba contemplado cuando iniciaron con la inesperada sesión de besos del principio. Era una verdadera mierda.

—Y esto... ¿dónde nos deja, Quill? —preguntó el Dios nórdico con su voz repleta de rastros de la agitada 'actividad física' ejercida por ambos y no precisamente era sexo de lo que hablábamos. Desgraciadamente.

Al escucharlo, una pequeña e inesperada cuota de ternura embargó su interior anulando parte del enfado que aún poseía. ¿Quién diría que un sujeto con semejante porte sería capaz de tener un lado blandengue?

De no ser porque Quill estaba cansado por haber también lidiado con el maldito cierre y ocupando una cómoda posición sobre el cuerpo de Thor con el rostro oculto en la curvatura de su cuello, lo hubiera besado sin contemplación alguna.

—Nos deja a ti y a mí repletos de frustación. MUCHA frustación... Y tirados en mi cama, por si eso también te interesa saber.

La ronca carcajada que dejó escapar Thor lo hizo estremecerse levemente. Era curioso que hasta ese entonces no hubiera sido consciente de lo que este causaba en su cuerpo, desde un simple susurro pasando por una ligera risa o un circunstancial roce CON LA ROPA PUESTA, básicamente todo provocaba un extraño efecto en su persona.

_"Maldita sea, estoy jodido..."_

—Habla por ti, idiota —la respuesta que sobrevino, logró sacarlo de sus para nada divertidos pensamientos... Esperen, ¿acaso acababa de llamarlo _'idiota'_...? Su sonrisa solo se ensanchó aún más luego de ver la mirada de 'estar a punto de mandarlo al diablo' que le dedicaba y deteniendo así la futura cascada de palabrerío que seguro sobrevendría a ella, agregó—. Yo aún no he acabado —susurró en su oído recorriendo con una de sus manos su espalda hasta llegar el borde de su maldita prenda—. ¿Cuán enojado estarías si de casualidad llegáramos a romper esta cosa?

_**"Bienvenido a la jungla, se pone peor cada día..."** _

_"Y vaya que podía dar fe de ello..."_ , fue lo último que pensó previo a unir sus sonrientes labios en un envolvente y desquiciante beso volviendo al mismo punto de partida.

A lo mejor no solo la canción era la única que se encontraba en bucle.

De vuelta al inicio. Una y otra vez.

_"Espero que esta vez la cinta no esté dañada..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Lo siento pero es que no pude contener a escribir una comedia con estos dos en medio xDDDD
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado el oneshot (sí, oneshot. Un único capítulo como lo dice el título. NO MÁS). 
> 
> No tengo ni idea de si alguien además de Sthefy y yo tiene en cuenta a esta parejita crack por lo que no sé si esto tendrá recepción por parte de los lectores. Como sea y como me divertí escribiendo sobre ellos, es más que probable que vuelva a escribir sobre este ship y varias ships cracks más (tengo muchas ideas y mucha pero mucha frustración post Infinity War que debo hacer algo al respecto para aliviarla xD). 
> 
> En fin, quiero agradecerles por haberme acompañado hasta aquí una vez más y espero de corazón que lo sigan haciendo en un futuro no muy distante con cualquier otro trabajo que desee emprender de la pareja que sea.
> 
> Besos y abrazos, los quiero,
> 
> Samantha fuera.


End file.
